User talk:NickyLinnea
Color Code #s Legendary Background color: 57070a Font color: ef0e0c Famed/Lost Relic Background color: 131524 Font color: 6782c9 Rare Background color: 162f12 Font color: 44813c Common Background color: 1f230c Font color: c4d400 Crude Background color: 372308 Font color: a4763a ----- Color Code ----- Color Code Legendary #ef0e0c Table Main Page #6c411f Famed #6782c9 Table Main Page #244994 Rare #44813c Table Main Page #dcccac Common #c4d400 Potions Table #bdb7bf Crude #a4763a Potions Table #b139cc Potions Table #f6e211 Potions Table #f6853f Potions Table #53c62d Potions Table #6ba4e9 Potions Table #d14138 Potions Table #b8a070 Nicky Culluh Hai :D Example: Lost Sword of El Patron Pistol I really like what you did to Category:Pistol. How do you add colors and colored writing? I'd really like to know. Please Respond- 23:39, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Headers Hey, beautiful header for the pistol page. My friend would like to know if he could use your headers for his pirates online website. He didn't want to do it without your approval though. Amarok413 02:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Mate! Hey there Nicky! What's up on your Sandbox? Is that something intended for the Main Page? I'm just curious... Do you know that we have something called Templayte:Infobox Character? I ripped it off from PotC wiki... It has some glitches... Can you and Obsidion tinker with it? I'm also trying to get some music articles (the only one done now is Black Pearl Boss Battle (final music) - see the article), but the Play button doesn't seem to work. It has the following Templates... Infobox Music, Listen, Listen Inline. Infobox Music is an infobox for the music (duh). Listen Inline is intended to make the Play button come... but I don't know how (I ripped them off form Runescape wiki). I don't know what "Listen" does. Reply soon. - Lord Midhav 10:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay I found out from Obsidion that it was meant for the Main Page. Can you trying fixing or working on the mentioned Templates. On a side-note do you mindif your Test Release notes blog was changed to Test Release Notes - Aug 2, 3 and 6th for future reference? - Lord Midhav 11:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay mate... You're doing a good job with the time you have at hand. Btw, they updated test on Aug 10th. Once they release it on Live, I think you'd know what to name the blog... Aye? - Lord Midhav 13:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Raven's Cove enemies Should we create a new category for them or wait until we have more than jus red blobs of death? I mean, they are still listed in the game as being with Jolly Roger. Warship 04:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Pictures? Hey Nickey, I was wondering what the dark cuse looked like. Could you find out who got the Treachery's End and get a screenshot of the dark urse. Thx sooooooooooooo much = ) ~William Bilgerat Weapon Models when will the other weapon models for like sabre, staves and firearms be added out of curiosity?Amarok413 22:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Kudgel I hear Kudgel is an enemy in the mine. I haven't gotten that far into the quest, but maybe we should add him as a boss? Warship 00:11, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'll take some screenshots when I fight him and then make his page. Warship 00:18, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Saw you in the game. Hi Nikki, I was on my little pirate, Captain Beck. I was going to level up on Fire Bats. I saw you just before I went to my brother. But it was too late and I forgot the server. - Peter Stormshot Ahoy! I just joined the Wiki. I am Dog Firestack! Just saying hello to you, see ya! Dog Firestack 19:14, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Dog Firestack Who is Gerard? Nicky - No problem. I began playing POTCO when the promos were in heavy rotation on the Disney channel. It's been a LONG time since I've seen an ad for the game on that network (not that I watch it that often LOL), so I'd guess I've played for a couple of years or so. I have two level 50 pirates and a level 43. My knowledge of the game is likely higher than most players since the Notoriety levels of my three pirates required a lot of in-game time. (Also, I tend to research tactics and techniques which is how I originally discovered this Wikia.) Editing in code is not a big issue to me. I began playing around with computer programming many years ago, and did the same with HTML. Wiki coding is just a variation, and examples of specific requirements are readily available online. Weaknesses? (Oh man, an employment interview question ... I suppose I just care too much, LOL!) Seriously, it's probably trying decide which changes made by people actually improve the Wiki and which warrant deletion or changes instead. In Real Life, I tend to allow people to feel a part of the business (or community, in the case of Wikia) by encouraging contributions. Constantly undoing someone's Wikia edits, while upsetting to some, is often necessary. Anyway, that's Gerard 101. Life is much easier when you can hide behind an avatar, isn't it? Any other questions, just let me know. GerardP 19:16, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Gerard... Speak of the devil, and the devil appears. I was summoned on the VERY disturbing issue of GerardP? Lol anyways... Yes it would seem right to promote him to the post of admin... But I'm ill-informed on his editing status. I know of him only as a person who keenly fixes up the small grammatical issues on pages, and reverts spam and vandalism. His commitment is undeniable, but if you are to nominate him, make sure that he'd have done some MAJOR contributions for the admin post. The norms and standards are placed way further than what it was when I became admin. In-fact, my edits of that time would only have to be considered for Rollback now. So, when Sasank seemed to be up for the post of admin, and didn't have any "major" edits (at a time when no proper system was in place for nomination of admins), I gave him a project or two to work on. When his editing was seen to be done dilligently, EC or OD promoted him to admin. But I think it's different now, considering the massive community we're holding, and the great edits even they have done. If you're going to nominate him nonetheless, please consider my vote for him as secured. (Don't ask me to come online again to speak of this) --- Lord Midhav 17:35, February 4, 2011 (UTC) infamy merchants hey nicky we already have info and pictures of the merchants on isla de avaricia and ile d etable porq but theres also one in barobssas grotto, could someone look him up and post pictures. and we only have data and pics of the female infamy clothing, someone should also get pictures of the male ones, i dont know if you have test access but i thought id just tell/ask you greetingsCallico Jack 16:19, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Valentine Nicky you look great in your valentines outfit! Callico Jack 18:05, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Clothing help Admins, because your working on clothing I got a unformatted list of clothes(unreleased and released) that Midhav asked me to show you, which Speedway Master found. Hope it helps you with in making clothe articles. -- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 07:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Saw Ya On Test Hey Nicky I saw ya on test today! 2/12 22:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Foulberto 22:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) pirates online crash that bug/crash thing they finally fixed xosted me not only my valentines outfit but also one of my strongest weapons, i have been able to buy the outfit again but the weapon is lost i send them a mail and the only thing thwy did was apologise and told us they would ,refund, us how will they do this? and i think they should give us back our lost weapons/stuff instead of a lousy excuse dont you agree?Callico Jack 21:49, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Captain Hobo please watch captain hobo for a bid in the past few hours he has: made one unnecesary page and addep two non exicten not necesarry categories to two pagesCallico Jack 20:25, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nicky I see your doing what i suggested a looooooooooong time ago. Lol. the clothes thing. - Matthew DarkskullTalk btw I am an Admin/Bur of the players wiki I was thinking... I was thinking that the community page should be made into a page where you can have a list of the editors that contribute here. A way I was thinking of doing this was to add a the contributers profile to the community page. What do you think of this? Talk HOLA Hi nickey i am neew to wikia/. How do you upload a picture from your PC? ok sorry i forgot. Thomas C> 03:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) New Spoiler Warning Ideal What do you think about it? User:Jzfredskins/Sandbox Obsidion Darkhart is the one who came up with the Collapsible Template, I just incorporated the ideal. Ok I changed it. Yes Obsidion is the one who worked with the "Collapsible Template." I just thought we could use it to hide the "Spoilers" on pages. Panda 3D Nicky do you know anyone that is good with panda 3d softwear for veiwing the bam files i need help. thankyou if you respond. THOMAS (:>) 04:30, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Signature how do you make a signature in a different font i still am having trouble after the guide THOMAS (:>) 06:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) sign it i want my current signature in red in this front THOMAS (:>) 20:53, February 22, 2011 (UTC) IMPACT Dancing Chicken It was in the news for the Did you know? http://piratesonline.go.com/#/news_blog/entry/did_you_know Disney posted it, not me, i thought it was cute too! rofl. I can't get it to work right can u give me step by step directions if u have time Thomas C8 00:49, February 25, 2011 (UTC) OMG OMG THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thomas 01:55, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Template hey nicky could you look after geo dark a bid? hes been replacing our spoiler template with a spoiler template he made himself maybe he thinks hes improving it but maybe he does it for badges i dont know just look after him a bid and make sure he doesnt make wrong edits thanksCallico Jack 21:42, February 26, 2011 (UTC) new category tama63 found out by using a glitch that the black pearl is classified as a legendary ship should we add this as an category? heres the proof: Re:Legendry Ship Hey Tama here maybe under ships or as a work in progress page. Thanks for noticing this Tama63 aka Simon Redskull 17:33, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Legendary Ships Page created Click here for the page Legendary Ships Tama63 19:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Page Feedback can u give me some feedback on my page Legendary ships HI Nicky HI there Nicky I'm new to this Wiki and I was wondering how di I get images for my Profile such as This User has Caught Mossy Moses Johnny Daggereagle 19:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC)Johnny Daggereagle Re Help At the top of the edting page on the toolbar there is a button Templates click it then scroll down to other template/magic word then search for eg.catch then it will come up with search results Tama63 19:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) RAMS Do you know a good sot for cannon rams Thomas 20:31, February 27, 2011 (UTC) What are the color codes? I am not sure how to use them lol Talk Thank you Thank you fo the color codes! Talk Thanks Thanks Niki, Tama63 06:39, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so sorry I promise it wiill never happen again. Pirate Guy-50-Jack Fireskull-39-PnC Til' Death! 02:48, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi again. I was wondering why, on the El Patron Lost Sword page, you took away the pisture I put on there.\ Thanks for moving the banner for me on the st patricks day page and sorry i didnt realise about the archived banner. Tama63 06:23, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok thanks. Pirate Guy-50-Jack Fireskull-39-PnC Til' Death! 19:55, March 4, 2011 (UTC) userboxes Hi I am new to the wikia and i am trying to get a userbox on my profile page. can you help me get one i have been trying for a while. Userboxes i want the american userbox caught glittering girl userbox catch mossy moses userbox catch speedy lou expert fisher expert potion ravens cove story quest black pearl story quest party hard 1 level 50 pirate level 50 pirate spaniard silver freeze thats all.Edward cabinspinner 21:21, March 4, 2011 (UTC) hi! I like your page. hey Nicky i was wondering i want to change my username into something else but i dont want to delete all my info and badges can u help? question nicky my question is if i could make a page about this pirates of the caribbean game but it isn't potco i thought i better ask first before i do it http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czq0xXd_VEU&feature=feedlik Jack Stormhawk 19:24, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Mardi Gras If you could add to the Mardi Gras outfit like with the female clothing... and the full outfit... also on the Clothing page the way the item looks... Talk Question I read that i couldnt add a category without an administrators permission anyway what i wanted to do was to make for myself a new location userbox and those are listed as categories so i dont know what to do from there, also I dont need permision to make normal edits right? Coyote and Smart Alek Co. 03:32, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox How do I make a sand box? Eric Redmonger Music files Quick what are the type of music files I can upload onto the wiki and how do I? Please answer asap. It's an emergency! I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 21:50, March 14, 2011 (UTC) No Doubt You're the best, Nikky. Thanks. And not just today. You, Obs and so many of these guys have made this an amazing Wiki. I could never had done all this alone. Eliza T. Creststeel 19:21, March 16, 2011 (UTC)